devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Devilman Crybaby
Devilman crybaby is an anime series based on the original Devilman manga series, that premiered on January 2018 on Netflix.Masaaki Yuasa Directs New Devilman Anime for Netflix Production Devilman crybaby will be available in over 190 countries with nine spoken languages and subtitled in 25 languages. Science SARU studio headed by Masaaki Yuasa will be directing the series, Ichiro Okouchi writes the script, Eunyoung Choi serves as animation producer, while Aniplex and Dynamic Planning will be producing the project. This project also marks Go Nagai's 50th year as a creator. Plot Summary Akira Fudo learns from his best friend Ryo Asuka that demons will revive and reclaim the world from humans. With humans hopeless against this threat, Ryo suggests combining with a demon. With this, Akira becomes Devilman, a being with the power of demon but with a human heart. Characters *Akira Fudo *Ryo Asuka/Satan *Miki Makimura *Miki Kuroda *Sirene *Kaim *Zennon *Koji Nagasaki *Wamu *Gabi *Kukun *Babo *Hie *Jinmen *Taro Makimura *Moyuru Koda *Tako *Noel Makimura * Akiko Makimura * Reijiro Fudo * Kaori Fudo Differences from the original manga *Tare Makimura's name is changed to Taro. *Ryo's haircut is different as he now has a bowlcut. *Akira no longer has sideburns. And neither does Ryo. *Several characters from the manga, including Sachiko, Demon General Zann, Dosu-Roku and his gang, and Professor Asuka don't appear in this. *Major supporting characters like Medoc, Dr. Rainuma and Mikiko Kawamoto feature in significantly more minor roles. *The anti-war themes of the manga are present but passed over to focus more on the xenophobia and racism angle instead. *Agwel, has a very different set of powers and has a more insect like appearance. *Similarly to Agwel, many more minor demons such as Wagreb, Eader, Illuge, Rasber, Trolief, Welvath etc. have radically new designs compared to their manga counterparts. *Agwel, Ghelmer, Sirene, Kaim, Zennon and others all now have human skins, something that was present in sequels, but never the original manga. *The war between Devilman and Demon kind is shown as well as the extinction of human kind. *Akira Fudo's parents are alive prior to him becoming Devilman. *The character of Mico, from the original manga, is split into two characters within the series- one is Miki "Miko" Kuroda and the other is an unnamed character who makes a cameo appearance in the last episode. *A few thematic elements from Devilman Lady are present, such as a strong inference of the timeloop, the meta usage of the Devilman manga and TV show existing in universe and Miki Kuroda's character having paralels to Aoi Kurosaki. *Ideas that were present in the auto biographical Gekiman such as Akira's strong lust brought on from his transformation and rape of Sirene were adapted in Crybaby. *A lot of elements from the first volume of the manga are cut, such as the Demon Mask and Illuge and Texsch's attack. Interestingly, Ryo's speech about the nature of demon kind is used, but not till the tail end of the series. *Jinmen possesses Akira’s father and slaughters everyone on an airport shuttle rather than possessing a tain guard on a highspeed train. *Zenon's design is slightly different. Instead of having a face on his chest, he now has a big mouth on his chest instead, similar to Muzan. His two other heads are also redesigned a little bit, his female head on the right now has green hair, big frog like eyes and no nose, while his male head on the left now has white hair, brown skin and no horns. Also his main head in the middle is the only one that speaks, while his two other heads and the mouth on his chest all remain mute. *Massami Izumi is replaced by the Makimura family cat Tako, with the feline serving the same role as she did in the final episode. Gallery File:Dmcb.jpg|Official Visual File:Devilman_Crybaby_AkiraFudo.png File:Devilman_Crybaby_AkiraFudo2.png File:Devilman_Crybaby_AkiraFudo3.png File:Devilman_Crybaby_RyoAsuka.png File:Devilman_Crybaby_RyoAsuka2.png File:Devilman_Crybaby_RyoAsuka3.png File:Devilman_Crybaby_MikiMakimura.png Videos File:『DEVILMAN crybaby』2018年初春、Netflixで全世界独占配信決定！|Teaser Trailer (Netflix Japan) File:【Netflixアニメスレート2017】不朽の名作を完全アニメ化！『DEVILMAN crybaby』予告編|Anime Trailer (Netflix Japan) File:伝説のコミックが過激に甦る！『DEVILMAN crybaby』PV第3弾|2nd Trailer (Netflix Japan) File:Netflix／永井豪×湯浅政明『DEVILMAN crybaby』特別映像 トラウマ的衝撃篇 30秒|2nd Teaser Trailer (Netflix Japan) Trivia *This marks the very first time, in over four decades, that the character Ryo Asuka is featured in an official anime series. Prior to this, Ryo Asuka had almost exclusively appeared in OVAs until now. *This is Atsuko Tanaka's second time to be voicing Silene, since she previously voiced her in the Playstation 1 adaptation of Devilman. *The 70's Devilman TV series is featured within the universe of Devilman Crybaby as an actual anime. The original opening theme has also been redone with a new musical score. *Psycho Jenny's design is highly influenced by Yasushi Nirasawa's figure design, from the colour pallet, arm fins and breasts on her back. *Noteably, this is also one of the very rare occasions where Psycho Jenny dies. *The opening credits feature rorsarch markings of the demons Kaim, Sirene, Zennon, Miki Kuroda, Jinmen and Psycho Jenny. Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Netflix References Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Devilman Crybaby